1. Field
The following disclosure relates to wireless power transmission and charging.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver, for example, using a magnetic coupling. The wireless power receiver may be used to charge a battery using the received energy. A typical wireless power transmission and charging system includes a source device to wirelessly transmit power and a target device to wirelessly receive the power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator, with a magnetic coupling or resonance coupling provided between the source resonator and the target resonator. The source device and the target device may perform communication to transmit and receive control information and state information.